


瞎写的，没有标题

by frozen_caca



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 嫂子文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_caca/pseuds/frozen_caca
Summary: 《青春猪头少年辛舒霖不会梦到香嫂子李月龙》泥塑警告OOC警告原创人物警告剧情俗气警告
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	瞎写的，没有标题

辛舒霖的哥哥新讨了老婆，辛舒霖有嫂子了。  
这嫂子，辛舒霖只见过几回，是个风姿绰约的女人。有一次他在走廊上碰见她，他微微侧过身给嫂子让路。嫂子笑着向他点点头，走过去了。辛舒霖闻见她头发上的异香，忍不住回头看。嫂子披着暗红的披巾，背影一摇一晃，长发散在脑后，像一段绸子，又黑又亮。辛舒霖发现嫂子的身高在女人里算高的，甚至于比他还高，心里莫名沮丧起来。  
辛家的嫂子自嫁进来就一直在家，门都没出过，流言蜚语自然是不少。哥哥白天又要做生意，不常在家。邻居只好向辛舒霖求证：“你家的嫂子莫不是个哑巴，要不怎的没听过她说过一句话。”辛舒霖确实也没听过嫂子说话，只好揶揄道：“哪个说的，我嫂子不爱说话罢了。”邻居是个黄瘦的女人，两个眼珠滴溜溜地转，仿佛从辛的话语里品出讽刺的意味，翻了个白眼，便不再问。  
最好奇的人其实还是辛舒霖，嫂子虽然和他都是在家，但除却吃饭都闷在房里不出来。这天辛借口上厕所，偷偷溜去嫂子和哥哥的房间。门虚掩，辛往里头窥了一眼，灯亮着，没有人，就进去了。  
辛家还是住的祖上传下来的旧宅子，房间里的家具都是老式的。床榻又矮又窄，刚好够容纳两个人睡。围栏上挂着蚊帐，隐约能看见被子上的大红绣花。红木的大衣橱站在墙角，有些许虫蛀的痕迹，远没有当年的气派。梳妆台是花梨木的，镂空的雕饰上有木头的花纹，胡乱地绞着，像眼睛。辛对它印象最深，小的时候他自己满屋子乱跑，在这个梳妆台抽屉里藏过不少玩具。现在重新装了镜子，桌上也整理干净，靠近了还能闻到脂粉香。辛用手去摸抽屉，想拉开，突然传来关门的声音。他一回头，看见嫂子把门带上。辛舒霖吓得一抖，差点被椅子绊倒：  
“嫂子，我看灯没关……”  
嫂子轻轻笑了一声：“满嘴胡话，原来你们哥俩是一个德行。”嫂子的声音很好听，但并不是辛舒霖想象中的音色，反而很清亮，比起女声来更像男人。  
辛愣住了，他直直地盯着嫂子的脸，嫂子也玩味似的看着他。这是辛第一次这么长时间看嫂子的脸，嫂子白，皮肤上好像附了层冷霜。眉毛是精心修过的，眼睛里的神色生动极了，眉目一弯就生出笑意，仿佛光影都随着眼珠流转起来。嫂子就像巧克力包装上的油画女人，虽然是早晚要扔掉的锡纸片，却还是拥有夺人眼球的美丽。  
“干什么不说话，是看到妖怪害怕了？”  
“我没害怕。”  
“看着不像。”  
“你……你不要告诉我哥。”  
“告诉你哥什么？”  
辛舒霖有些恼，对着嫂子的脸不忍发火，只好压着嗓子说：“我哥，他不喜欢我进他房间。你不要告诉我哥我来过，好吗？”  
嫂子“嗤”了一声，兀自走到床边坐下：“我不说，你走吧。”辛舒霖如获大赦一般跑了出去。逃的路上心脏砰砰跳，把自己关在房间里，胡思乱想起来。把嫂子脸挡去了，这身材好像更像个男人，声音也像。辛舒霖眼前浮现出嫂子的脸庞，但是嫂子实在好看啊。  
晚上吃完晚饭，辛舒霖就躺在床上假寐，等到没有人声了再出来。一个人蹲在哥哥房间外面，听着。房门里窸窸窣窣地响了一阵，就听见嫂子的声音：  
“你那个弟弟，怪可爱的。”  
辛一阵脸红。  
“辛舒霖吗？他其实也没比你小几岁。怎么，今天突然提到他？”  
“没什么，下午看见他在房间门口东张西望的，我一来他就走了。”  
“那他没发现吧。”  
“发现什么？”  
嫂子的声音突然低沉起来，辛舒霖的心莫名一揪。  
“月龙，你怎么又生气了。我不是说了……”  
脚步声突然逼向房门，辛舒霖急忙站起来往自己房间跑。轻手轻脚地闪进屋，爬上床喘粗气。  
心情稍微平复了，他想到嫂子说他“可爱”，脸上又发烫。原来嫂子的名字叫“月龙”，还挺好听。他闭上眼睛，决意不再去想，便沉沉睡去。  
辛舒霖做梦了，梦里嫂子拉了他的手，他紧紧抱住嫂子。他们亲吻，嫂子别过头去不睬他，叫也不应。辛舒霖急了，脱口而出叫了句“月龙”。嫂子回头笑了，他也笑。不知怎么到了哥哥的房间，他突然看清了床单上的绣花，是大朵的牡丹，红嫣嫣的，把整张床都铺满了。嫂子对着他的耳朵吐热气，他痒得受不了，咯咯乱笑。他一笑，梳妆台的花纹突然放大了，一只眼睛狠狠瞪着他，把辛从梦里吓醒了。他起身，一摸额头，汗涔涔的。裤裆下也是湿漉漉的一片，辛舒霖发现自己梦遗了。


End file.
